Live A Little
by PhunkyBrewster
Summary: A story written for the following prompt received on Tumblr: "Fiction prompt- ten public places to make out in. mindy challenges danny." One-shot. Mindy and Danny.


"Min, you have to know that reverse psychology doesn't work on me," Danny sighed, turning from his book and peering at her over his red-rimmed glasses with a sense of smug confidence. "You calling me a chicken isn't going to suddenly make me jump for this insane idea of yours."

Mindy shifted towards him, securing her comforter over her thighs. "I never called you a chicken, we're not seven. I just said that you could stand to be a little more adventurous, that's all."

"But _why?_" Danny detached the bridge of his glasses and let the halves fall and reattach at his neck. "We're happy, we're successful, we're damn near forty-"

"No, _you're_ damn near forty," she interjected ardently.

"And you're not far behind, sweetheart."

Mindy scoffed and he continued.

"Point is, why do we suddenly have to be these daredevils?"

Laughter bubbled from Mindy's lips as one of her hands found its way onto his bicep. "Really, Danny? A little making out? _That's_ what daredevils spend their time doing?"

"Well, maybe not daredevils, but a couple of oversexed vagrants might, yeah."

With a roll of her eyes, Mindy replied, "Okay, that's a little much, I think."

"Look, I guess I'm just not understanding where this is suddenly coming from. Are you bored? Are you unhappy?"

Mindy instantly spotted the flash of residual insecurity that she thought they had abandoned at the top of the Empire State Building a month ago. A part of her understood that it would it take them both some time to work out their individual issues, but she still felt the need to stomp out this flare up as quickly as possible, not wanting it to permeate this bubble they've lived in since getting back together. She leaned in and framed his face with her delicate hands.

"Of course, I'm happy, babe. And I think the romp we had this morning proved that I'm far from bored."

Smirking, Danny turned his head slightly in order to place a kiss on her left palm. "Very true. Okay, then what is it?"

She allowed her hands to slink downward until they rested on his chest. "Remember the night we got back together?"

It seemed like such a silly question to Danny. _Of course_ he remembered that night; it was the night he felt like he'd finally resurrected after months of feeling absolutely dead inside. He could still feel the dichotomy of the cool concrete underneath his hip and Mindy's warm body deliciously pressed against him. Reliving that moment meant experiencing that burden of unrequited love evaporate over and over again, and though he'd had a month to get used to the fact that they were finally together, it still robbed him of his breath and made him cling to her desperately, as if she could disappear at any moment. Realizing that he hadn't answered her just yet, he nodded.

"That was the most alive I can ever remember feeling," Mindy confessed quietly. Danny placed a hand over the one she had resting just over his heart. Rather than move it, he squeezed it and held it in place. She took it as a cue to continue. "Is it so wrong for me to want to experience that feeling with you over and over again?"

Danny sighed and lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss on her knuckles. "And your idea of recapturing that feeling is…"

"One hundred make outs in one hundred places!" Mindy announced with a flourishing wave of her hand, as if she were reading from a lit marquee.

"Absolutely not," Danny rejected instantly with a shake of his head. "Despite our enthusiasm in bed, we are not horny teenagers."

"Fine, ten!" Mindy conceded in desperation. "Ten places. If you do it, I promise that for one day I will refrain from calling you an old man."

The suggestion earned her a laugh from her boyfriend. "Oh, wow," he said a little breathlessly. "One whole day, you say? As opposed to a lifetime of enduring it, right?"

They had discussed their shared future more than once, including the night they had reconciled, but the mention of forever still charged their atmosphere and made Mindy smile dreamily. "Yeah, you old perv. You can definitely expect a lifetime of that."

A sudden feeling of weightlessness overcame Danny as he leaned forward and captured Mindy's lips in a tender kiss, ghosting his fingertips just over her jaw line. He could feel her hum as he gently pressed her bottom lip with both of his. The electric current he felt course through his body with this simply display of affection let him know two things: that she could really convince him to do just about anything and that being in love with Mindy Lahiri was sure to be an exciting adventure. Just as he pulled away, he was struck with an idea.

"How about we compromise?" he proposed in a low voice, just a hair's breadth from her lips.

"I hate that word so much," she sighed, though she didn't sound nearly as put out as she probably meant to.

"I know, but hear me out." Danny pulled back in order to look into her eyes challengingly. "What if, in exchange for ten so-so places, I swept you away in a very loving, almost uncomfortably public manor in two really awesome places? If you approve, then I get two tease-free days."

Mindy lifted her eyebrows in interest. "Oh, really? Somehow fewer days earn you a bigger prize?"

"I'm that confident."

Mindy appeared to think about his offer for a moment, then a slow smile crept across her face. "Alright, my love. And which places do I have to look forward to?"

Danny smiled his half smile, then removed his glasses from around his neck. "You'll see. C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Are you serious?!" Mindy squealed. "You're not even going to hint towards your plan?"

After slipping his crimson spectacles into their case, he rolled towards Mindy and pulled her into his embracing tucking her just below his chin. He planted a quick kiss at the crown of her head. "Nope."

* * *

Mindy was shocked when they arrived at the building that housed Shulman & Associates ten minutes later than usual without hearing a single frustrated word from Danny. In fact, Danny appeared almost upbeat when the entered the building and approached the elevator. He punched the button and gave Mindy a relaxed smile, which unnerved her greatly.

"Okay, what is with you today?" Mindy asked with narrowed, piercing eyes. "We're technically late by Castellano standards – which I am somewhat responsible for, thanks to my wandering lip gloss - and I have yet to hear a syllable of one of your signature rants. Are you okay?"

The elevator dinged with its arrival and Danny pulled her inside behind him. He held onto her hand, something he didn't typically do, and pressed the button for the floor just above the practice.

"Uhh," Mindy pointed at the panel of buttons. "Danny, you're losing it. Have you forgotten where we work?" She leaned forward to press the correct button, but was intercepted by Danny wrapping his arms around Mindy's waist and yanked her away. "I know where I'm going. Trust me."

Mindy stared at him, now entirely confused, as the elevator made the short trip to its destination. With another ding, the doors slid open and Danny lead Mindy to the entrance of the holistic health center. Mindy's eyes widened with panic.

"Why the hell are we at the midwives' practice?" she hissed. Danny ignored her as they continued to march inside. The practitioners behind the desk appeared to be readying themselves for the day when one of them noticed the entrance of the two doctors. An older woman stepped forward and spoke up. "Uh, can we help you, doctors?"

"Nope, we're good here." Danny turned towards Mindy, a fiery look in his eyes as he slid one arm around her coat-clad waist and the other hand in her hair. "Min, I don't mean to embarrass you or put you on display," he assured her in a hushed tone. "I just want to show this granola-eating idiot what he messed up. But if you think this is too degrading – "

"What, are you kidding me?" Mindy squealed. "This is awesome! Come here now."

With that, Danny dove forward and pressed his lips to hers. She responded enthusiastically by clutching his shoulders and nape of neck, gently licking the seam of his mouth until he opened up for her and eagerly welded his tongue with hers. They both let out a low moan as they clung to each other, slanting their mouths over one another's in a fashion that had become so familiar. They had managed to tune out the confused cries of staff as they continued to kiss and clutch and caress, until they heard the familiar tender, yet firm pleas of Brendan Deslaurier.

"While we encourage the open, unhindered expression of love here at the holistic center," he called out. "This is entirely unprofessional, even for you, Mindy."

Mindy pulled away with an audible smack of their lips and immediately felt small trailing kisses next to her ear and across her jaw. "Oh," she breathed. "Good morning, Brendan."

Brendan squinted, then pointed. "Danny, is that you?"

The kisses finally ceased and Danny pulled Mindy in close, almost protectively. "You're damn right it's me. The love of my life and I just wanted to stop by and thank you for your unbelievable stupidity." He leaned down once more and kissed her soundly, yet briefly on the lips. Returning his attention to Brendan, he added, "Seriously, thank you."

"Are you done?" the midwife groaned.

Mindy looked up at Danny with a smile, spotting an almost unrecognizable youthful glow about him. She felt a certain excitement that exceeded anything she could have imagined feeling from a kissing tour of the city. When their eyes met, she knew that he felt the same zeal. "Yeah," she spoke up. "We're done here."

"Good, then please show yourselves out."

Satisfied, Danny grabbed Mindy's hand and led her out, but not before he could yell for Brendan to "eat it" as they made their way to the elevator.

"Babe, that was kind of petty," Mindy said, seemingly impressed. "And amazing." After a brief thought, she asked. "Oh, God. What's the second place you had in mind?"

The elevator doors opened and the couple boarded promptly. As he reached for the button that would lead them to their practice, Danny asked. "About that: at which precinct can we find that Detective Charlie?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the anonymous person who trusted me with this prompt! I hope that you don't mind that I went a different direction, rather than outlining ten different make-out locations. I just saw this as an excellent opportunity to write Jealous Danny and I couldn't resist. **

**Please feel free to let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Hollaatchyagirl,**

**Phunky**


End file.
